Past is past right?
by ChristianGrey50
Summary: "I knew there was something in him that makes my body sing and float. Realization hit me like rock boulders and I knew without a doubt who he was. Feeling resigned, I got up and walked out the door. I guess they were right, you can never run away from your past, and I think my past just sneaked up on me." -not so good summary. sorry :) (one-shot) B/E


I walked in, hoping that I could find myself a little more, know what I wanted in life. The moment the doors opened I can only hear its muffled thuds, but as I walked further to the place that held so much emotion and passion, I knew I was done for. I headed straight to the bar ordering up a shot of gin and tonic feeling my heart drum as one with the music playing. I was so engrossed with my mind drowning with so many thoughts all at once that I didn't feel someone came up behind me. I didn't know who it was, but I definitely know that it is a man. He snaked his lean arms around my waist, dipped his head on my neck whispering,

"hi, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I didn't know anything could sound so seductive at that moment. Entranced by the way he said it and how my heart raced when he did, I said yes. He guided me to the center of the dance floor. Still behind me and arms around my waist, we danced. We moved in sync, moved like we have been doing this since forever. I wanted to see his face, I wanted to know the man behind such sensual moves, I wanted to know this stranger that made me feel alive. I tried to turn around, but he kept his grip on my waist preventing me from seeing him. I asked him his name and all he said was

"my name doesn't matter. You are all that matters tonight. You are so fucking beautiful, you took my breath away the moment you walked from the door, and I said to myself I just gotta have you"

I gasped hearing those words. My head lulled to his shoulder and he immediately grabbed the invitation. He nipped and licked my neck, mumbling sweet nothings and peppering me with light kisses. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest from the way he's making me feel. Feeling bold with all the pent up frustration I grinded into his groin hard enough for me to earn a moan from him, but what surprised me and caught me off guard was that he moaned my name. I stopped dancing, feeling befuddled that he knew me and I have no Idea who he was.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"you know me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"yes, I know you and I have been admiring you from afar. This was the first chance I ever let myself be brave enough to walk up to you. You have no idea how much I fucking want you, how much I wanted to talk you up in school. So please give me this opportunity to be with you even for just a while." He pleaded.

I knew I could not say no to him, so I stepped back in his arms again and danced with so much abandon and not a care in the world. There was just something in his voice that makes me want to do anything he asks me to. I decided in that moment that I would just let it all happen and wishing that I won't regret any of this come morning. In the middle of the third song, his hands crept up my sides, grabbed a fistful of my hair and covered my eyes with his other hand. He turned my head around and kissed me with so much passion that it literally took my breath away. My hand went up his hair and it was the softest hair I ever touched. We moaned in each other's lips thinking that maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. After who knows how long, we stood there panting, never caring who sees us. I opened my eyes, trying to peek under his fingers and what I saw scared the shit out of me. I saw the most vivid green eyes in the world and got the inkling that i've seen it before. There was no mistaking its color even under the throbbing lights of the club. I knew he saw me and abruptly turned me around. He was breathing hard in my ear and said the words I never thought I would hear in my whole life ever again.

"hey baby, I've come back for you. I missed you."

As he said the words, he was rubbing my right hip and I gasped remembering the ink I had there. After saying those words, he left, leaving me dumbstruck in the middle of the dance floor. I turned around, but he was nowhere to be seen as if he was all a dream. I walked up to the bar again asking for a glass of ice cold water to maybe wash up the haze of what just happened. I knew there was something in him that makes my body sing and float. Realization hit me like rock boulders and I knew without a doubt who he was. Feeling resigned, I got up and walked out the door. I guess they were right, you can never run away from your past, and I think my past just sneaked up on me.

~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~

_i was bored and i thought i'd try. comments? suggestions? :) xxoo_


End file.
